


Take my hand.

by KnopePerkins



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnopePerkins/pseuds/KnopePerkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through out her life she had the chance to chose from many hands, each with a different story to tell. </p>
<p>Some cupped her face delicately. Others took her own, and some? Some let hers slip out of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my hand.

Through out her life she had the chance to chose from many hands, each with a different story to tell. 

Some cupped her face delicately. Others took her own, and some? Some let hers slip out of view.

The first hand she chose was Andy's. His hand crowded hers, hid it from view. He didn't see her full potential that not even herself knew. 

Others reached out to her, after his left. Her hand left his stronger and shining.

Whilst she left his homeless and resigning. 

A choice of hands had reached out to her, Leslie's being the smallest. Ann could not foresee the future, her hand slipped into Marks. Leaving Leslie's hand open and heartbroken.

Mark did not treat her well. Her boredom grew. Leslie was still by her side, even if her hand was not desired.

When Mark's hand left Ann's he felt indifferent, his hand had found others to fill it.

When Ann's hand left Mark's she came out more knowledgeable. She knew who's hand she didn't want. 

When the time came once more she again, had hands to chose from. 

Leslie's hand was slightly less focused, she too had hands to chose from. Chris' hand was pushed forward, a mistake lead to that hand being held higher.

Ann's hand made the choice.

When Chris' hand slipped out of Ann's it was thankful and relieved, his hand did not fit with Ann's.

When Ann's hand was thrown out of Chris' her heart fell into two. Her heart fell into Leslie's hand. Her hands held Ann's heart carefully, attempting not to cause any damage. Her hands were careful, soft and caring. Ann's hand knew who's hand she wanted. 

When Ann looked to Leslie's hand she saw someone else holding them. The heart that was mended was broken again by the same hands.

Ann's hands slipped in and out of others, hoping one would be able to mend her broken heart. None of them could hold Ann's heart with such care that Leslie's could.

Ann's hand slipped into Tom's her options we're limited. His was the only hand left that reached out to her. Leslie's hand was no longer to there.

Her hand felt vile with his. His hand did not take hers seriously. His hand did not heal her broken heart. His hand wasn't Leslie's.

When Tom's hand was dropped by Ann's it recovered quickly, it had not felt the same torment that Ann's had felt.

When Ann's hand escaped from Tom's it felt nothing but embarrassment. Her hand still longed for the one that slipped away from her.

Her hand remained empty for a while whilst her heart healed. Her heart looked for Leslie, her heart couldn't reach her.

Ann's hand slipped into Chris' again. Her hand knew of the heart ache, her hand knew of the risks that his hand had long forgotten.

Leslie's hand was taken by Ben's. Her hand too remembered the heart ache, but not from Ben. The heartache Ann caused.

 

Years passed before Leslie's hand presented itself to Ann's again. Their hands found themselves empty. 

The moment Ann saw Leslie's hand she took it. Her hand slipped carefully into Ann's. Her hand fitted perfectly into Ann's, it felt soft and caring, the same as it felt when it mended her broken heart.

Ann's heart wouldn't ever need mending after Leslie. Leslie wouldn't break Ann's heart.

Leslie wouldn't let Ann's hand slip away.


End file.
